Azumi A. Kusazuri
Backstory Early Life Azumi was born to Yuzu and Kagami Kusazuri. Her parents were poor and overworked themselves in order to provide for their family. Because of this, Azumi never spent that much time with her parents, and started to believe that they didn't care for her. Azumi never had many friends, the few friends she did have deemed her a 'weirdo' due to her often over-sensitive and quick-to-anger nature. Eventually, Azumi's 'friends' lost interest in her, and left her. This broke Azumi's heart, especially because one of her former friends, named Esuji, she had a crush on. After she lost all her friends she became resentful to the world around her. At this pint she began to experiment with her recessive Dragon Magic, trying to master it. She brought it up to her parents multiple times, only for the subject to immediately be changed. This only angered Azumi, who began to despise her parents... Death of Her Mother & Running Away When Azumi's Mother, Kagami died in a gas explosion in 2018, her father turned to alcohol to cope, leading to him drunkenly abusing Azumi, who was only 7 at the time. Eventually, Azumi decided to run away, to Dragon City, under the assumption that there might be a master of Dragon Magic their that could teach her. When she arrived at Dragon City after three days of walking, she was disappointed to discover that there were no Dragons in Dragon City, let alone any Masters of Dragon Magic. Azumi lived in Dragon City, before deciding to go to Chin-Tu City after a close call with social services. Being Brought To The Hu-Fung Clan While on the road to Chin-Tu she was approached by several Police Officers. Azumi quickly started running in the opposite direction. After running for a long while she looked over shoulder to see that they were not chasing her like she expected them too, rather they were standing several metres away from her. Azumi stopped, as she did not know where she was. Soon, several people wearing dark red kimono walked up to her. Azumi, on guard, tried to run away but was soon paralysed by some magical force. She was tied up and taken to a town she had never seen before. Azumi was soon introduced to a woman with the name 'Kimiko', who said she would be her 'guardian'. Azumi, still processing everything- said, nothing. Kimiko explained to Azumi that she was in the Hu-Fung Clan, an imperial clan. Azumi had never heard of this clan and continued to remain silent. So, Kimiko had to explain that as well. By the end of the day, Azumi went with Kimiko to her home within the inner wall of the clan. The next morning Azumi was sat down to eat breakfast with Kimiko. Azumi didn't eat any of the food, wondering if this was all a trap and Kimiko was trying to poison her. Azumi then met Kimiko's son, Eitarou, who had seemed to take a liking to Azumi. Kimiko left the room, leaving Eitarou and Azumi alone together. Eitarou then explained to Azumi that she would be training with Eitarou and the others. Azumi, surprised told him that she knew nothing about magic or fighting. Eitarou laughed, telling her that that was why she would be training. Azumi was shown to her training partners, two twin sisters named Fumiya and Fumika, and a boy named Hirou. As well as Eitarou. Azumi was then put through a 'test' to see what she would train to be. Azumi would get Healer, so would Fumiya. She and Fumiya would get many lessons on how to wield the healing properties of Magic, Fumiya had Dark Magic, and as such, it was harder for her to learn to heal. She would meet another healer named Amaya, who had Light Magic. She, Fumiya, and Amaya would all become great friends throughout the following months. Becoming a Clan Scout, Capture of Kimiko, & The Disappearance of Eitarou, Akiyuki, & Feng After mastering healing Azumi was to begin training in self-defence, due to the Hu-Fung Clan declaring war on the Aishi Clan. Azumi would be mentored by one of the very Scouts that brought her to the clan three years prior. The Scout was named Akiyuki, and she became great friends with Akiyuki, who introduced Azumi to his husband, Feng. After Kimiko was sent away to war with the other assassins, Azumi would stay with Akiyuki and Feng, as well as Eitarou occasionally. While staying with Akiyuki and Feng she received word from the Head General that the group of assassins that they sent after Yanuka Aishi- the leader of the Aishi Clan-- had been captured and were being held hostage in the dungeons. Eitarou was devastated by this, and Azumi discovered about his plan to go rescue his mother, though Azumi tried to persuade him not to, Eitarou went anyways. Azumi tired to go after him but he paralysed her with his Dark Magic, leaving to the Aishi Clan. After Azumi regained feel she went to Akiyuki, who had already gone after Eitarou. She went to find Feng, however, she was unable to find him anywhere. In a panic, she called Amaya and Fumiya to help her find him. After nearly three hour of searching, they met up with Hirou, who was now a skilled tracker. They asked him to help them find Feng, and he agreed to help, and the four went looking for Feng. Hirou's tracking led them to the gates of the Imperial Palace, where the Hu-Fung Family resided. As they tried to enter they were all halted by four Senshi Kyōkai, who demanded that they leave immediately. Azumi tried to explain but was quickly shut down by the Senshi Kyōkai. Hriou then tranquillized two of them and jumped over the wall, while Amaya blasted Light Fire at the other two and jumped the wall as well. Azumi and Fumiya tried to do the same, but were then surrounded by ten Senshi, and was forced to surrender along with Fumiya... Capture By The Hu-Fung Clan Azumi was locked up in the dungeons of the Hu-Fung Clan, where she waited for Hirou and Amaya to rescue her and Fumiya. However, they never came. Azumi did everything in her power to try and escape, even attempting to bribe the guards, but it never worked. After about a month, she was often visited by one of the clan leaders children, named Mai. Mai would often bring her food, drinks, and even dry-on shampoo. Azumi would evenly distribute the gifts to Fumiya as well. Then one day(or night, she couldn't tell) she was again, visited by Mai, who revealled that she had the key to Azumi and Fumiya's cell. Mai then unlocked the cell and told them to leave the base. Azumi, in shock of what Mai was dong, just stood there. Mai then gave her one last gift: a kiss. Mai told them to leave immediately, before the guards come. Azumi then left along with Fumiya, while Mai stayed behind and was caught by her brother, Lee. Moving To Ninjago City After she and Fumiya escaped the Hu-Fung Clan Base the two would cross the border back into Rural Ninjago. Fumiya had never been outside of the Hu-Fung Clan so she relied on Azumi to get them to Ninjago City- the place they decided to go-- Through Azumi wasn't entirely sure, she got them to NC within the span of eight days. The first thing she did when she arrived at Ninjago City was paying a visit to her old home. She wasn't sure what she would find- but she decided it was worth a try. When she arrived at her house she found the door locked, so she broke in through the window. She discovered the inside of the house completely wrecked. Upon further inspection she found police tape as well as a large array of weapons scattered on the floor. Not wanting to see something she might regret, she left. Becoming The 'Dancing Demoness' Unable to get any legal work Azumi retorted to petty crimes to get the money she and Fumiya needed to keep their flat. Azumi dressed in a kimono with a mask and makeup and fought with her metal war fans from her time in the clan. Over time she became known as the 'Dancing Demoness' due to her very flowy fighting style and the fact that her mask resembled that of an Oni or another type of demon. Eventually, the Police became very suspicious of her, as her records said she was unemployed yet she had stable money. The rumours of a 'Dancing Demon' had began to spread in the city, and Azumi became one of their biggest suspect. Azumi and Fumiya's house was eventually searched by authorities, and they discovered her costume and fans, and she was promptly arrested along with Fumiya. While being sent to the Police HQ Fumiya used her dark magic and caused the driver to suffocate, and after he died the car rammed into a building. Fumiya then used her magic to cause the door to partially melt, then she collapsed from exhaustion. Azumi kick the door down and heaved out the car, and got Fumiya partially out before the car caught on fire, and Azumi jumped back before the car exploded, and Fumiya presumably died... Finding Mai After Fumiya died, Azumi felt incredibly guilty, and she fell into depression rater quickly. Still on the run from authorities, Azumi went to Iwanai, where she figured she could hide for a while. When she arrived at the Imperial City she broke into the Imperial Vaults so she could get a bit of money. As soon as she stepped into the vault, she was tackled by a psychotic Master of Fire named Zira. After tieing her up, Zira talked with her other cronies about what to due with Azumi. However, Mai soon appeared and was quite surprised to see Azumi. Mai ordered Zira and the others to untie Azumi, however, Zira protested, say "You're not the Invoker, so you aren't in charge." Mai then blasted Zira into a pillar with Forbidden Magic and the other two, named Nakita Hence and Nilima Toshi-Embers untied her, and Mai took Azumi to her tent. Mai quickly explained that in Azumi's absence of two years, the Hu-Fung Clan had both joined the Black Lotus and had collapsed after being attacked by the Aishi Clan. Azumi questioned Mai about the captured assassins sent after Yanuka Aishi, and Mai said they probably dead, since Irene Aishi, the new leader, is literally insane. Mai invited Azumi to stay with her and promised that she would keep Lee or Zira from making her join the Black Lotus. Appearance Azumi has long blackish brown hair often tied back in a bun or ponytail. She has big brown eyes with olive coloured skin and soft facial features. She has a petite-athletic build with a well-defined pear shape. Healer Garments: Azumi wears a pale yellow yukata with baggy white pants and a white haori. She ofte kept a bag filled with healing supplies on her back. Scout: Azumi wore a marron kimono with a black trim, black pants, black gloves, and black combat boots. On her back, she carries a katana and on her belt she has her signature war fans. Common Dress She wears a dark red shirt with a dark grey coat and blue ripped jeans. She often wears black boots or shoes. S he also wears a red scarf and has her hair done up in a high ponytail. 'Dancing Demoness' Azumi wears a blood red kimono with an undone black floral yukata draped on her shoulders, with a black obi and black combat boots. She often wears a full face of white and red makeup with a oni-like demon mask on her face. Current: Azumi wears a tattered dark red yukata with faded dark blue ripped jeans and a black trench coat. She wears black combat boots and has her hair done up in a messy bun. Abilities * Dragon Magic - Azumi a capable of performing abvanced Dragon Magic, mostly for healing purposes. * Tessenjutsu - Azumi is a master of the war fan. Relationships * Yuzu Kusazuri - Father; Deceased * Kagami Kusazuri(née Sasaki) - Mother; Deceased * Esujo Nakafuji - Childhood Crush(formerly) * Kimiko Ito - Guardian(formerly); Presumably Deceased ** Eitarou Ito - Lover; Presumably Deceased * Hirou Hirasaki - Friend; Unknown Fate * Amaya Tadahashi - Friend; Unknown Fate * Fumiya Fujiyami - Firend/Roomate ** Fumika Abe(née Fujiyami) - Friend(formerly) * Akiyuki Sezoku-Teki(née Sezoku) - Friend/Mentor; Unknown Fate ** Feng Sezoku-Teki(née Teki) - Friend; Missing * Mai Hu-Fung - Lover/Crush X3 Category:Kusazuri Family Category:Masters of Dragon Magic Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Dragons Category:YocaiEmperor Universe